


El demonio dentro

by RainbowRandom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Conflict of Interests, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff and Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Jeff is a good person but conflicted about his silent lover, Killing, M/M, Minor Violence, Muteness, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Otro día de noche eterna con la variable correcta, en este momento de oscuridad tendrá lugar el placer.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen / Kazán Yamaoka | El oni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	El demonio dentro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, realmente me gusta esta ship y me hace tan feliz ver este pequeño fandom crecer! Estoy pensando en hacer una colección de Drabbles donde acepto peticiones y estaría encantada de conocer vuestra opinión al respecto, sin más; disfruten la lectura.

Jeff le escucha, aquellos susurros de la niebla alrededor de la fogata y se levanta de su asiento en el tronco, alejando sus manos de las llamas que no emitían calor y caminando hacia el bosque, solo el constante susurro del demonio detrás de este mundo y le guiaba a aquel claro de árboles, aquella casa tradición asiática en la cual solía correr por su vida pero que en contadas ocasiones si se encontraba a solas con cierto demonio silencioso se trataba de una reunión más personal. La visión de la bestia enorme y contundente nunca dejará de sorprenderle, se asombra ante tal poder. 

“Uhm, hola” Él nunca fue ni remotamente tímido pero es la situación la que lo hace dudar, no sabe cuando será llamado tan solo para la diversión mórbida de matar y no un intercambio mutuo de placer, es impredecible con algo que siempre guarda silencio y no parece entender nada de lo que dices.

El idioma que ambos parecen dominar es el momento donde sus cuerpos se unen y termina gozando de un orgasmo contra el cuerpo frío pero firme, sosteniéndose de aquella vieja armadura destrozada y piel dura al tacto, es una sensación curiosa bajo sus dedos, como si algo extraño tocará tu paladar por primera vez.

El aire abandona sus pulmones cuando esas frías manos cubiertas de sangre seca le sujetan por la chaqueta y lo presionan con violencia contra la corteza gruesa. El dolor en su espina dorsal le recorre cruelmente por unos segundos y toma una larga respiración cuando empieza a romper su ropa, siempre termina con piezas sueltas de su atuendo alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que traspasa la niebla y llega al campamento de la misma forma en la cual desapareció, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y solo se queda como una memoria distante picando bajo su piel.

El posesivo brazo que le sostiene y le enjaula contra aquel duro árbol le muestran la impaciencia del asesino, no hay miramientos y la decisión en los movimientos rápidos y concisos se lo demuestran, ese monstruo siempre parece ir a ganar aún con la recompensa ya asegurada, aún si no hubiese así, estaba implícita la seguridad de que ya había ganado.

Su preparación ha sido del tipo mental y luego física, se ha acostumbrado al dolor y lo soporta con fiereza, ha aprendido a vivir a través de ello y con el asesino no hay ninguna diferencia. La respuesta no se hace esperar cuando extiende los muslos y aquella mano contra su cintura baja ignorando por completo su pene, solo acariciando con cierta intención el contorno de su creciente erección, salta con la primera acción de aquella garra contra su ano, el dolor inicial y las molestias por la resequedad en la falange sin ningún tipo de lubricante, debería acostumbrarse pero solo parece que vuelve a apretarse para su próximo encuentro y para deleite de quien disfruta sádicamente viéndole extenderse alrededor de sus monstruosos dedos.

“Duele” Gruñe al tratar de sujetar el brazo musculoso que se mueve y continua sin prestarle atención.

La criatura ladea su cabeza a un lado y le observa con cierta curiosidad antes de acercar uno de esos peligrosos dedos a sus ojos, su respiración se altera una décima y cesa todo sonido que estuviese saliendo de su boca, una garra sujeta uno de sus largos cabellos y lo aparta de su frente sudorosa con cierta delicadeza, a veces Jeff no puede entender como puede mostrar tal amabilidad y luego masacrar a sus víctimas durante los desafíos sin piedad, siendo cruelmente calculador.

“No, todavía falta un poco” Jadea cuando los dedos salen de su interior y poco después sintiendo la tibia y contundente vena hinchada palpitando en el pene azulado contra su trasero, está impaciente por entrar y esa es siempre su manera de demostrarlo, es el único indicio que ha logrado captar, es lo único que le cuenta como el otro cuerpo es afectado por estar con él a cambio, al artista le gusta ese mínimo punto de control.

Al parecer el mínimo de comprensión logra captarse por sus gestos y expresión, ya que la erección se acomoda contra su muslo y ambos dedos gruesos regresan para abrirse paso en su interior sensible. A veces le gustaría agradecer pero es completamente inútil así que se sujeta y agradece de la única manera verbal que comparten, le entrega esos sonidos que provoca y no los reprime cuando escarba en su resbaladizo canal que solo se extiende por la determinación y el deseo que arde en su piel.

Está a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse consumir por completo, sin embargo el dolor repentino en su sensible punto le obliga a querer retroceder, otro punto suave le hace balbucear y empujar hacia adelante, solo se permite un poco de dolor con el sexo porque eso le recuerda en cierto grado dónde está y hasta cual perversión se ha dejado arrastrar, le hace preguntarse qué hace entre los brazos de un asesino disfrutando de su trato, tristemente no es suficiente para que rechace placer. 

“Demasiado” Jadea con un particularmente fuerte e insensible empuje de esas garras, casi puede sentir cómo algo se desliza por su interior y patea forcejeando cuando continúa empujando aún con la resistencia que obtiene de parte de su amante usualmente dispuesto.

Utilizando los brazos para empujar contra el pecho musculoso y firme, él gruñe y patea, intentando escapar. Un sollozo ahogado escapa de sus labios cuando una mano le cubre la boca y la presión desaparece de su entrada, se siente extrañamente abierto y expuesto, levanta la mirada con obvio cansancio acompañado de enojo, está disgustado pero más extrañado al respecto ¿A qué se deberá este extraño comportamiento a estas alturas del juego?

El humano sostenía su respiración, mordiendo la palma que cubría su boca con rudeza, solo la sensación de dolor en su espalda encajada contra la fría corteza y una mano fría con garras acariciando su estómago, se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a esa sensación de pertenecía entre los brazos de aquel asesino.

Entierra las uñas en la armadura destrozada, gruñendo y soportando, una lágrima traicionera se desliza por su mejilla y se traga la combinación de dolor, placer y cruel aceptación, de alguna forma ha rallado la locura y la complacencia, este demonio le ha obligado a disfrutar de un horripilante cruce de emociones contradictorias.

Acostumbrarse siempre es difícil, su cuerpo cediendo ante la enorme circunferencia y los desenfrenados pero calculados empujes iniciales hacia su próstata, el demonio se divierte encontrando su nervio sensible y explotando toda su voluntad, sacando todas esas palabras sin sentido, duele pero lo disfruta, le duele la cabeza ante la indecisión de aferrarse al gozo o correr de él, es una enfermiza combinación que solo el asesino que se atreve a poseerlo puede otorgar ¿Cómo podrá regresar al sexo normal después de esto?

“Dios mio” Gimotea al ser liberada su boca aunque unos dedos acarician sus labios con intención, alejándose al instante.

Johansen sonríe al sujetarse del cuerpo fuerte y unas manos le rodean la cintura apretando con brutalidad posesión, los jadeos y gemidos se desbordan, disfrutando aún sin aliento, el monstruo deja escuchar sus jadeos apresurados y las venas se muestran en su piel, palpitando casi al mismo ritmo que su adorado miembro que se contrae en cada embestida a su interior. El artista baja una de sus manos para acariciar su estómago que se hincha en el contorno de la enorme y llamativa erección, visualizándolo a través de su piel.

Se acomoda en la comodidad de los brazos de su amante y deja que su cuerpo se hunda en las situaciones, dejando que sus sentimientos sean satisfechos y que su mente flote, por un segundo está fuera de este lugar y se encuentra compartiendo placer con un amante deseado, escuchándose gemir abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se deja arrastrar por el deseo.

“Oi, esa si es una gran polla” Jeff se atraganta con su propia saliva ante la voz curiosamente conocida, lejana pero allí.

“Te dije que a ese le gustaban las cosas grandes y no femeninas” Esa voz femenina y juvenil también le recuerda a alguien.

La vergüenza se apodera de su rostro y aquel rubor cubre su piel más allá de su cuello, levanta la vista y observa a esos asesinos, claro que los recuerda, ellos habían sido aquellos jóvenes que le habían pagado para realizar un graffiti en Ormond, Jeff podía recordarlo perfectamente y eso sólo aumentó su humillación.

El Oni parece darse cuenta de su estado y gira su cabeza para contemplar a la intromisión en su delicioso intercambio, algo que no debería estar en su territorio. Un fuerte gruñido de enfado que retumba y hace temblar al hombre bajo sus manos al igual que los intrusos se filtra de su máscara, el conocido odio y la irá acumulándose en su pecho, aflojando el agarre de sus manos y dejando caer el cuerpo blando que jadea sorprendido.

Kazan está seguro de haberlos visto en algún punto pero realmente no le importa, tendrían que pagar por su atrevimiento. Acomodando la parte inferior de su armadura y guardando su excitación con resignación para enfrentar el problema, el placer vendría después.

El cuerpo pequeño en comparación sisea ante el inconfundible vacío, le falta la sensación y el pene monstruoso decidido a darle placer, su agujero se contrae intentando cerrarse, consiguiendo incomodidad al no lograrlo y lleva unos dedos a su trasero para confirmar lo extendido que se encuentra su ano, delicioso y abierto, un poco de rojo y líquido preseminal de su amante alrededor, podría intentar meter cuatro de sus dedos y darse un rápido orgasmo, la espera es insoportable y él lo necesita, solo deseaba ser follado contra un árbol y regresar con las piernas tambaleantes, con el estómago lleno de semen y complacido durante semanas, no pedía mucho. Levanta la vista por primera vez a la masacre irrefutable frente a sus ojos. 

Jeff no quiere admitirlo pero siente una satisfacción cruel al verlo perseguir a los compañeros del otro bando, verlos siendo atacados sin remordimientos, como si fueran supervivientes y cazados como ellos solían hacer con sus presas, es curioso y divertido, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras se levanta sujetándose del árbol, disfrutando de la escena como si se hiciese para él.

“¡Hey hombre! Estamos en el mismo equipo, asesinos y eso” Dice la voz realmente alarmada del chico de la máscara de calavera.

"Hay algunas peleas que ni siquiera La Legión puede ganar y esta parece una de ellas" Murmura el adolescente de la máscara sonriente retrocediendo visiblemente. 

“Estoy segura de que es solo un malentendido, no tienes porque ponerte así grandote” La chica con la «x» en la boca de su máscara parece divertirse o fingir hacerlo.

“Yo creo que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí” La tenue y suave voz femenina de la mujer de pelo teñido en rosa no se hace esperar, se escucha asustada. 

Es hipnotizante y envía ciertas corrientes eléctricas a través de su columna pero en lugar de detenerse continúan hasta su erección, nunca creyó que ver como alguien mataba por su honor sería tan excitante. Como caza implacable y destruye, aterrador en batalla pero hermoso en el lado contrario de la moneda y con cierto temor se sacude ese repugnante pensamiento, él no cree esas cosas de verdad ¿cierto?

“¿Donde nos habíamos quedado?” En un acalorado intentando por alejar todo pensamiento sobre el tema anterior, se atreve a captar la atención del monstruo aunque Jeff sabe que no le entiende pero hablar le quita un poco de lo impersonal al asunto y aleja a esos demonios arremolinándose dentro de su cabeza.

El demonio suelta el cuerpo sin vida del otro asesino y se acerca nuevamente a él, el artista espera contra el árbol porque sabe lo complacido que había estado el ancestro cuando consiguió sostenerlo en esa posición y su obediencia es recompensada con una garra que contornea su cadera, en la más de las imperceptibles caricias. 

“Adelante” Susurra al bajar la mirada, el cuerpo frío y la armadura rota, arañando su piel expuesta pero no le gustaría estar en otro lugar ahora mismo.

Ahora con esas enormes manos cubiertas de sangre acorralando y enmarcando su figura musculada, no debería admitirlo pero se siente mucho más seguro además esos chicos se lo merecían.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, si han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer y estaré encantada de traerles más contenido en el futuro, me he enamorado de la ship y si tienen alguna duda pueden contactarme por mi Tumblr y hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, hasta la próxima.


End file.
